I Wish Hermione Were My Sister
by ThatScienceGeek
Summary: A series of short chapters detailing Ginny's thoughts on Hermione and how she wishes the bushy haired book worm could be the sister she never had.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer following Ron's first year at Hogwarts. He was sat in the kitchen with Molly, who was taking this rare time alone with her youngest son to chat with him about his first year. Only, they weren't really alone. Ginny was sitting outside the kitchen, quietly. She wanted to hear all about Ron's first year at Hogwarts as much as Molly did, but was sure he wouldn't tell her.

"So Ron, tell me more about Hogwarts," said Molly.

"Mum you know it all already. You have 5 other sons who've done this before," complained Ron. "Hey can I have some of that?" he gestured towards the cake which Molly was currently decorating.

"It's for after dinner dear, you can have some then. And of course I care! If you don't want to tell me about classes, since they are 'all the same', then tell me about your friends. They'll be different."

"Well there's Harry obviously, but you know about him already."

"Yes Harry that's right. And what a lovely boy he seems! You must write and invite him to stay for a few days Ron. I think he'd like a break from the muggle world."

"He'd probably more like a break from his Aunt and Uncle. They're horrible to him!"

"Are they really dear! Well in that case write to him tonight. The sooner he comes to stay the better if you ask me. I shall speak to your Father about collecting him sometime this week. But apart from Harry, what are your other friends like?"

"Well, there's Neville, Dean and Seamus. They're the other boys I share a dorm with. They're okay, although Dean's obsessed with this weird muggle sport called footkick or something."

"Haha! Ahh yes, Neville Longbottom isn't it? I know his Grandmother rather well. Nice lady, although it seems that she's a bit strict with Neville."

"Yeah, he says so. And then there's this girl. Hermione Granger. You won't know of her she's muggle born. Her parents are dentists or something."

"Are they really? Have you told your Father about her? You know he loves hearing about muggles."

"Yeah. I guess she's more Harry's friend than mine though. She seems okay though, for a girl. She's really smart, got the best exam results in the year. And she seems to look out for her friends and stuff. She's no good on a broom though. Always too busy having her head buried in a book or something. She's helped me with my homework a lot too.

Molly giggled.

"She sounds like a lovely girl! Is she pretty?"

"UGH MUM! NO! She's got bushy brown hair and really big teeth and she's really short! I mean she has nice eyes, I guess. But ugh."

"Oh Ron! Well it seems like you have nice friends anyway dear. Now, dinner is ready so would you go and get your Father, brothers and Ginny for me please?"

Ron walked out into the hall and almost tripped over Ginny.

"Ouch! What are you doing Gin? Anyway Mum says dinner is ready so go on."

Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw her Mother setting the table.

"Mum, I was sitting in the hall when you were talking to Ron"

"Ginny! You know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations."

"I know, but I wanted to hear about Hogwarts. That girl he talked about, Hermione, she seems nice."

"Yes, I think so too dear."

"I wish she were my sister."

"Well, Ginny dear, I have a feeling she might be just that one day."

"What do you mean Mum?"

"Oh nothing dear. Now help me with these glasses for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

It was now Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, and current events were beginning to really take a toll on her. Not all that surprising really, but it was upsetting Ginny a lot to know she was falling behind because of something she couldn't control. She had so been looking forward to Hogwarts, and now she was suffering from memory gaps, a lack of friends and her grades were slipping.

It was 1:30 am and she sat alone in the common room, in tears over a Potions essay which was due the next morning. If it were any other class she was sure the teachers would recognise she hadn't been feeling all that well recently and let her off. But not Snape. He'd look for any excuse to give her detention. Which was the last thing she needed.

Leaning over her textbook she tried to find something to write about antidotes. Anything. But it was useless. It was too late and Ginny was too tired. She felt herself begin to cry and wrapped her hands round her legs.

"Ginny?" came a voice which caused Ginny to jump. She thought she was alone.

And then she saw Hermione enter the room. She looked exhausted. Her bushy brown hair was tied into a messy bun. Her clothes were crumpled and she was lugging a book bag which was excessively full, even for Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ginny as she frantically began rubbing her eyes. "Where have you been until this late? The library doesn't allow students at this time does it?"

"Not normally, but you can request a special pass if you have a lot of work to do. Anyway why are you up so late?"

Ginny hesitated. She wanted to tell Hermione. Tell her how blurry things seemed and how she felt like she was losing control. But something stopped her. She shouldn't tell anyone. But she badly needed to get this essay finished.

"Oh, it's this essay for Snape! I've been feeling under pressure recently and I just can't think straight to do it!" Ginny cried out as her eyes teared up again.

Hermione sat on the floor next to her and put a comforting arm around her. With the other she scooped up Ginny's essay.

"Shhh Ginny. Don't cry it'll be okay. Oh, it's this essay! I remember it from first year! I was up until almost four with your brother and Harry trying to help them with it!" Hermione skimmed the paper. "But what you've written is really good. You obviously know what you're talking about. How about I draw you up a plan of what to add in?"

Hermione hurriedly drew up a plan and passed it to Ginny. She then settled herself on the common room sofa with a book.

"Aren't you going to bed Hermione?"

"Oh no. I'll wait up in case you need anymore help."

Ginny was overcome with joy. She was so lacking in friends right now that this act of kindness meant the world to her. With Hermione's help she had a brilliant essay written in an hour.

"Even Snape will struggle not to give this a top grade. Well done Ginny," said Hermione.

"Thank you so much for your help!"

"Not at all," Hermione hugged Ginny. "And if you ever need help again, or want to talk about anything you can always come to me. Promise it will stay between us girls."

Ginny smiled as she climbed to her dormitory. Hermione didn't just seem nice, she was nice! Ginny didn't understand what Molly had meant when she said she thought Hermione might become Ginny's sister one day, but she hoped she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the summer between Ron's second a third year at Hogwarts. In a few days he and his family were heading off to Egypt, to visit his oldest brother Bill who worked there. The whole family were excited since they had never been able to afford a trip like this before. But thanks to Arthur winning some money they were able to go.

Ron was sat at his desk, supposedly doing homework before they left. He was focussing very hard on something sure, but it wasn't homework. It was a letter. A letter from one of his best friends, Hermione. She'd sent it to him that morning and only now did he have a moments peace to read it. But of course peace and quiet don't last long in the Weasley household.

"RON!" shouted Ginny as she stormed into his room. "Mum says she's washed some pants for you ..."

"GINNY!" Ron shouted back. "Have you ever heard of knocking? And tell Mum I'd appreciate her not talking to other people about my PANTS!"

"Sure sure. Hey what are you reading?"

"None of your business."

"It's a letter," came the voice of Fred as he and George charged upstairs to Ron's room.

"Yep a letter from Hermione. The love of ickle Ron's life," said George.

"Would you two shut up! It's none of your business!"

"You're not denying that she's the love of your life," said Fred mockingly.

"She's not! She's just my friend"

George walked up to Ron and snatched the letter from him. He began to read aloud.

"I'm missing you a lot Ron. I hope we can meet up before the start of term. Everything's fine here although I am a bit lonely without you and Harry. Give my best to your family and have a wonderful time in Egypt. Please keep writing when you're there. Love Hermione x."

"Well well well," said Fred, raising his eyebrows. "It seems like she loves him back! We might have a new Weasley on our hands soon."

"A FEW new Weasley's before long Fred," said George. "That Hermione isn't just brains. I'm sure Ron'll be snogging her before long, if he knows what's good for him. And you know where snogging leads ..."

"I'm not sure that's the conversation you should be having in front of our younger sister!" came the voice of Percy. "Really, you two want to leave Ron alone. I think it's nice he and Hermione are friends. She's a nice girl, very clever and a good influence. Now keep it down I have homework to work on."

"Do you Perce! Well maybe we'll come and sing for you whilst you do it. Come on George."

Fred and George chased Percy downstairs, leaving Ginny standing grinning in Ron's doorway.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing," said Ginny. "Hermione is lovely Ron. Do you have a crush on her?"

"Ugh no way! She's my friend that's all! Now bog off Gin I have work to do!"

"Oh okay. Could you tell Hermione I said hello?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go."

Ginny smiled as she walked out of Ron's room. She was beginning to understand what her Mum had told her two years ago. She was sure Ron was lying about Hermione. Ginny was sure she'd have her very own sister soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: If ANYONE comments on this telling me Hermione's Yule Ball dress is pink, I will come find you and make you read the Goblet of Fire ten times until you realise that it was blue!**

* * *

><p>Ginny stood in the girl's bathroom preparing herself for the Yule Ball. She looked down and admired her dress robes, which were gold in colour. Yes Ginny liked them a lot. But right now she was having problems pinning her hair back. Since third years were only allowed to go if invited by another student, none of Ginny's dorm-mates were going, leaving her to deal with her unruly hair alone.<p>

The door swung open and in stepped Hermione, who was dressed in the most beautiful blue dress. She looked so different. Ginny had never thought Hermione was ugly, but she was beautiful tonight.

"Oh Hermione! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you Ginny. So do you. I love your robes. Very ... stylish. Is that the right word?"

"Haha, yeah it is. Thanks Hermione. I'm having such a nightmare with my hair though! Yours looks lovely."

"That, dear Ginny, is the result of about 2 hours of hard work and a vast amount of hair product. If you think your hair is bad now you should have seen mine a few hours ago. Do you want a hand putting it up? I'm not the best at all of this girly stuff but I'll give it a go."

Hermione began pinning Ginny's hair up. Ginny was impressed; she was actually good at it.

"So are you looking forward to the ball Ginny? It's Neville you're going with isn't it?"

"Yeah. It was so sweet of him to ask me!"

Hermione eyed Ginny curiously.

"Ginny, do you like Neville? Not as a friend, I know you like him like that. I mean as more than that?"

"Oh no! Neville is lovely but, oh Hermione, you're smart! I'm sure you know who I wish I was going with tonight."

"Oh Ginny," sighed Hermione "Listen to me, Harry is clueless! He might not realise it now but you're made for each other. You would be perfect together. And I know that you're going to end up together. But, I don't think you should just sit around and wait for him. Have fun Ginny. It will happen for you both. I mean that's what I'm doing ..."

"Who are you doing it for Hermione? I mean you and Krum? What's up with that?"

"He asked me and I was flattered. That's honestly all there is to that story. Ginny you aren't stupid either; you know who I wish had asked me tonight."

"My brother is a prat. Everyone knows how perfect you are for him. My parents love you. My brother's love you, and I love you like a sister Hermione! And Ron loves you too, he just doesn't realise it yet. But I tell you what, he's going to speechless when he sees you tonight. He is going to regret not asking you to this ball."

Hermione was speechless. All she could do was pull Ginny into a hug.

"Don't you dare cry! You'll ruin your make-up!"

Hermione laughed and continued with Ginny's hair. When it was finished she could tell Ginny was delighted with it.

"He might not realise it, but Harry will remember this as the night you took his breath away Ginny."

Ginny laughed and linked her arm through Hermione's. Together they headed to the common room where Neville was waiting on Ginny.

"Wow! Don't you both look beautiful?"

"Thanks Neville. You look very nice too. I have to run off now but I'll see you both later." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and then hurried out of the common room.

"I'm very lucky to have you as my date Ginny. And I think Ron's going to be furious when he sees Hermione with Krum tonight."

"Aww I'm lucky to have you as mine Neville. And you're right. My brother might finally get his head out of his arse and realise that girl is perfect for him."

The two left the common room together. Ginny smiled as she remembered what Hermione had whispered to her in the bathroom earlier:

"I love you like a sister too. I hope you'll be my sister one day. I'm in love with Ron. You're the first person I've told. I hope that makes you realise that I do think of you as my sister. I'd only tell my sister that."


	5. Chapter 5

**I struggled a lot to come up with something for this chapter, so I tried something a little different. I hope you all like it! Sorry for the delay in posting. Exam revision has taken over my life!**

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione,<p>

I know you're coming here in a few days, but I just had to write to you! Plus it's difficult to get any privacy here, given everything that's going on and everyone who's here. So I figured it would be best put in a letter.

Did I mention Harry's not arriving for quite a while yet? I don't imagine he'll be best pleased when he finds out you'll be here for so much longer, not to mention the fact that he's been kept out of the loop a lot. Even more so than I normally am! Still it's for the best isn't it?

Speaking of Harry I am trying to follow your advice, but it is difficult. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen this year. I mean Cho is obviously devastated at the loss of Cedric, but how long can you stay off the market for? It's no secret that Harry is still crazy about her. Oh Hermione! I wish things weren't so complicated on that front. Maybe I should have just kissed Neville at the Yule Ball! Although I'm not sure how he would have held up when Ron punched him ...

Speaking of Ron, he's missing you a lot! I know because he keeps asking Mum when you're due to arrive! Fred and George say they've heard him saying your name in his sleep! I think I believe them, although I'm not sure how exactly they know this! Probably snuck into his room when he was asleep.

I think it's been mentioned before but we'll be sharing a room here! I hope you don't mind. Hopefully we get peace to talk and things. I hope you don't mind but I've got some questions about my Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts homework that I was hoping you could let me with.

Mum's calling me! I expect it's to help with MORE cleaning. Ugh. I hope you're looking forward to this! Anyway if you get this letter soon write me back. If not I'll see you really soon!

Love,

Ginny xxx

Dearest Ginny,

I'm actually leaving in about four hours but I figured this letter might reach you before I do. Plus it's giving me something to kill the time with. I'm so looking forward to seeing you all again! I wish I could leave now, but my parents are insistent that we have lunch together before I leave. It's fair enough I suppose since I won't see them for quite some time.

You did mention about Harry before, as has Ron in his letters. I imagine his temper will get the better of him for a while, but he'll realise it was for the best. That's not to say I don't feel horrible about not being able to tell him about anything that's going on! Keeping your best friend out of the loop is no fun at all! But it will be nice to see him again when he does come (and once he's calmed down a bit!).

I know it's hard Ginny, and I'm not sure what will happen this year. It may be a good thing for Harry and Cho to have something going on for a little bit. Only because I think it will show Harry what he really wants! I don't think it's Cho he really wants. But he's a boy and has a lot of growing up to do! Aww, poor Neville! He was still a perfect gentleman mind you. I'm glad Ron doesn't know about that! I think he might have been a little drunk! Although I'm not sure what on ...

You're making me blush Ginny! Still it is nice to know that Ron's missing me. I'm missing him a lot. I have been writing to Krum a little this summer, but not in the way people would think! I hope he doesn't write me whilst I'm with you all. After how Ron acted at the ball I can only imagine how that would work out for everyone!

Of course I don't mind sharing a room with you Ginny! You'll right, it will be lots of fun (when we're not cleaning!). And I'd be happy to help you with the homework, I've finished all of mine already. I hope Ron doesn't think I'll be doing his all for him!

Mother is calling me for lunch so I will finish up now and hope this letter reaches you before I do!

Lots of love,

Hermione

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny lay with her head on Harry's lap. They were sitting by the fire in the common room, enjoying each other's company. Ginny couldn't believe it. Here she was with Harry Potter, the boy she'd been in love with since she was a child! Of course, with Harry, there always came a niggling feeling that he'd have to leave at some point. Ginny was positive he would, after all, a war was brewing and Harry had to be involved. But Ginny also knew, in her heart, that he'd come back to her. Hermione had been right when she'd told Ginny no one would understand Harry like she did. Ginny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harry laughing.

"Would you look at those two Gin?"

Ginny turned round and saw her brother and Hermione sat at a table in the far corner, obviously working on some homework. By the looks of things Hermione was lecturing Ron because he was trying to copy whatever it was she had just written.

"Ron will never grow up!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"You're right, but I think Hermione enjoys the attention really. Only from Ron mind. Don't look so shocked Ginny! I'm sure you and Hermione have your 'girl chats' but I've known her since we were in first year! It's painfully obvious that she's in love with Ron! Maybe not to him though."

"I'm glad you think so too! But what about Ron? Is that obvious to you too, or is there more to it than that?"

"That would be telling Ginny! But it all makes sense. Ron and Lavender? Hermione and Krum? If you ask me they were both just trying to make each other jealous."

Ginny nodded in agreement, and then nuzzled into Harry and began to kiss him.

"Harry!" came the voice of Hermione. "Harry, you really shouldn't be distracting Ginny from her studies like that! Honestly. OWLS are very important!"

With a shake of her head Hermione headed up to her dorm, leaving Ron staring longingly after her. Upon hearing the couple giggling he turned around.

"Oi! You can stop touching my sister like that when I'm around!"

"Well you can stop staring at my good as sister's backside when I'm around then!"

"You what!"

"Oh Ron, if you thought you were fooling us then you were sadly mistaken," said Ginny.

"Hmph. Hermione's attractive, so what?"

"Yes, I know. And a lot of other people do too. Take it from your sister Ron, Hermione's crazy about you but I'm sure she won't wait around forever. Do something about it before you lose her."

Ron buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah alright! Alright. You two have got me. I'm crazy about her," confessed Ron as his face began to burn.

"Not really news. Do us all a favour and tell her," said Harry. "Right I'm off to bed anyway. This has all just been too exciting for me. Goodnight Ron. Goodnight love."

"No kissing my sister when I'm around!"

"I'll remember that when you're snogging Hermione then," laughed Harry.

"Ginny," began Ron. "Does Hermione really ... like me?"

"Ron, I wouldn't lie to you. I think she loves you. You love her too, don't you?"

"I do. That stays between us though! I'm not just crazy about her, I'm in love with her. I'm just not very good at the whole ... emotion thing. With Lavender it was easier. That was more physical than anything ..."

"EWWWW! I do NOT need to know about your sex life Ron ..."

"Not like that! I just meant we spent about 95% of the time kissing. It would be different with Hermione ..."

"Honestly Ron, just tell her how you feel. Hermione is lovely, everyone thinks so. You'd never find someone better for you."

"You're right, thanks Gin. Sometimes it's not all bad having a sister. Right, I'm off to bed. You'd better hope I don't suffocate your boyfriend with his pillows after his show with you!"

"You'd be more upset than I would if anything happened to Harry! He's more your boyfriend than mine."

Ginny laughed as Ron sulked out of the room. She picked up a textbook to begin studying, but couldn't help smiling to herself. Of course she'd known Ron loved Hermione, but to hear him say it meant something else. Now she just had to hope he'd get himself together enough to tell her. And then she might finally get the sister she'd always longed for.


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling of war was in the air. Ginny was soon to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year, not that she wanted to. She'd never feel safe away from her family. She also had a feeling, an instinct that was telling her that Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't going to be returning to Hogwarts, not for the foreseeable future at any rate. She figured none of them would tell her outright, except maybe Harry, but she wanted to be able to say goodbye to them in her own way.

Bill and Fluer were due to be married in a few days, and Hermione was staying with the Weasley's. Right now she was sat on the spare bed in Ginny's room, adsorbed in the book she was reading.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"I just want you to know that ... I've told you before that I think of you as a sister. I love you like a sister and I just want you to know that ... no matter what happens in this war that I'll always think of you as family."

Hermione eyed Ginny, and then a look of realisation dawned on her face. Ginny was sure Hermione knew that she knew the trio were leaving, but, as predicted, Hermione didn't address the issue directly.

"I love you too Gin. No matter what happens."

* * *

><p>It was the aftermath of the war, and despite her loss Ginny couldn't shake the feeling of happiness. They had won. Things would be okay again, not right away, but eventually. She walked through the now ruined corridors of Hogwarts until she came across her brother and Hermione in an embrace. Hermione opened one eye slightly and, upon spotting Ginny, looked slightly embarrassed. Ginny, however, simply winked at Hermione and headed off in the other direction.<p>

"Finally," thought Ginny.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and as Maid of Honour, Ginny was helping Hermione to get ready, whilst Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger cried over how beautiful she looked.<p>

"Oh Hermione it really is a beautiful dress," gushed Ginny. "But don't think you're fooling anyone with it being white ..."

"Ginny Weasley! If you don't stop with such comments I will happily recount the tale of the night when I went downstairs for a drink of water and caught you and Harry ..."

"Girls!" cried Molly. "These are not the stories a Mother needs to hear about her daughters. What? Hermione dear don't look so shocked. I've thought of you as my daughter for years, today just makes it official."

"Today also officially makes you my sister, so come on! Let's get on with it," said Ginny as she pulled Hermione downstairs. The happiest day of Ginny's life was when she married Harry, but this day was certainly in her top three.

* * *

><p>So, this is the end of the story. Sorry it has taken me so long to finish, but exams often get in the way of life. Thank you to everyone who has favourited this story, or reviewed it. I hope you all enjoyed it. :) xo<p> 


End file.
